Aaa, Tales of Evil
by ghoul100
Summary: This follows Fionna, Marshal and Cake (Also Gumball, sort of) as they fight evil throughout Aaa (I'll admit right of the bat that this IS Fiolee). Old foes will come back to haunt them and new ones will rise, but who is it that lies at the center of the evil spreading throughout Aaa? PS. I know this description is cheesy, the story is (hopefully) a lot less so.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this story will follow Cake, Fionna and Marshal. But this is really just a test chapter. It doesn't offer much insight into anything I'm just trying to make a Fiolee story that's different to my last (Now deleted). Please tell me if you like it, cause it seems sort of weird to me (Ya know, same characters but a new story) Anyway, it's sort of short but I hope you enjoy!**

Aaa, Tales of Evil Ch. 1 Test

Fionna's bunny hat flattened the grass beneath her, she stared up at Cake, who was chasing Marshal through the air. Usually she would intervene, but she'd partially given up on it now and anyway she couldn't really reach them in the sky. They were always like this, Marshal would make some random joke, and Cake would yell at him about flirting and start chasing him. Most of the jokes she didn't really understand, but she figured that Cake and Marshall were just like that.

Cake pinned Marshal down, he turned into a bat and flew away towards the moon.

"So are we going home now?" Fionna yawned, it was passed midnight and they had been about to leave anyway.

"I suppose" There was an angry hiss to her words

"I feel like it alwayyyys ends like this"

"That's because it does sugarcube"

They walked home together, Cake could probably have just stretched them there, but it was a nice night and the grass was soft. Fionna opened the door closing her eyes and letting out a big yawn. She smelt bubblegum and opened them again, only to be met with a solid wall of pink,

"Interesting to see you here so late at night Gumball" Cake remarked coolly, a slight blush tinged Fionna's face as she pushed the pink mass away to reveal the back of Gumballs head.

"Actually it became morning ten minutes ago"

"All the more reason why you shouldn't be here"

"Haaaa" He rubbed his temples "Just tell me where Marshal Lee is"

"You act like you expect an adventure to end WITHOUT him flying away from Cake" Fionna put her hands on her hips

"Well, I sort of need to talk to him" Gumball took a seat on the ladder leading upstairs "Now"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Fionna jumped up the ladder and sat above him

"I need his help" Gumball seemed sorta begrudging "Actually I should probably show you guys" He got up, Fionna did as well but ended out falling straight on top of him

"Ha ha" She laughed awkwardly rubbing the elbow she used to break her fall "Whoops" Gumball just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we'll go back to the castle, I'll try Marshals phone ONCE again and then I'll show you… it"

"Don't worry 'bout it gumby, you can just call Marshal here"

"Gumby?" Gumball sounded pretty disgusted

"It's what Marshall calls you" Cake explained in place of Fionna who had already rushed straight upstairs

"Of course"


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no excuse about the amount of time this took me. None.**

Aaa, Tales of Evil Ch. 2 Gumball's Problem

Fionna ended out calling Marshal, which didn't really speed up their progress. It soon became clear that Marshall was purposefully holding them up. Due to this it wasn't until 1:10 that they were all seated (Marshal floating) in a cosy study in Gumball's castle.

"Glad to hear you need my help" Marshal seemed to be enjoying this

"I think you'll be wanting mine" Likewise Gumball seemed happy to withhold information from him.

"GUMBALLLLLLLLLLLLLL"

"Yes Fionna"

"'M bored"

Marshal for some reason found this very funny, she let out a stifled yawn and Gumball just gave her the sort of look you give your cat when it tracks muddy footprints everywhere but still looks cute.

"OK, he let down the fierce staring contest between him and Marshal and opened the door for them.

Prince Gumball led them to through the Candy Kingdom's halls, Marshal sucked out a giant stip of grey from the walls as they went and Cake carried a sleeping Fionna. Eventually he took them into a subterranean lab, a large screen showed a picture of Marja's sneering face. Marshal grimaced.

"Her."

"The odd thing is" Prince Gumball flicked a switch and the image changed, the screen now showed a cloaked figure running through the kingdom streets

"She- well sort of she has been caught on tape in various Kingdom locations but all at the same time"

"So, is it not just a look alike or magic?" Marshal didn't seem so impressed

"Well that's what I thought so I caught one, I had just enough time to scan it before it disappeared. It was her, same makeup but it was distorted" Fionna let out a giant snore.

"Distorted how?" Marshal flipped upside down

"Well, it was her but… hmm… it was like using a giant telescope to look at another dimension…"

"English?"

"Put it this way. She was sort of phasing in and out of reality, even her scans where. They shouldn't be here. But they are."

"Simple. Maja messed up some magic" Cake finally spoke up. Gumball gave a little start, he had completely forgotten she was there. He looked to Marshal

"Does Marja have enough magic juice to create the mushroom war five times?"

"How the heck would I know?"

"OK, so that MAY be an exaggeration but basicly the magic level is off the scale. Marja didn't do this" A loud alarm sounded, reverberating throughout the room.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Fionna woke up and blindly punched her arm around in a confused haze. It hit Gumball straight in the face and he collapsed onto the floor. Marshal burst out laughing and in all the confusion nobody bothered to look for the source of the alarm.


End file.
